


[Podfic] a paradise that shakes the word (romantic)

by calciseptine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/422991">a paradise that shakes the word romantic</a> by faorism.</p><p>He's not push or pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] a paradise that shakes the word (romantic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a paradise that shakes the word (romantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422991) by [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism). 



> This is how much I love my waifu.
> 
> Just saying.
> 
> This also isn't a very serious podfic. There's one point where I lean too close to the microphone and it gets _a little loud_ and I'm pretty sure there's some slurring somewhere. D:

Download mp3 [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mj2ua5a3h24t6np)


End file.
